


Everybody (Geese Are Back)

by klb



Category: Voiceteam - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen, Honk!, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: A cover of carboncopies's filk. With a twist.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	Everybody (Geese Are Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody (Goose is Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085090) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies). 



> klb's notes: I don't want to give too much away? I just spent every free minute of the past three days on this, and I have NO REGRETS, it is my MASTERPIECE, I double dog dare you to put this on your living room speaker at your next social gathering.
> 
> Thanks to the unbelievably game (and generous, and encouraging, and fun) folks at Voiceteam for their enthusiastic participation and/or cheerleading. Extra special thanks to carboncopies for letting me use their notes from the project that inspired this, without which I wouldn't have known where to start. I learned, I grew, I played this for my in-laws in the living room and they didn't disown me. Now, without further ado:

  
fan art by silverandblue  


## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/everybody-geese-are-back/Everybody%20%28Geese%20Are%20Back%29.mp3) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 2:41

| 

Cover Art by canarypods.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Featuring contributions by:  
> arkadevnya  
> bessyboo  
> epaulettes  
> flowersforgraves  
> justaphage  
> klb  
> mistbornhero  
> olive2read  
> saffronbunbaker  
> and zhadyra
> 
> Lovingly crafted by klb


End file.
